


In Other Words, Please Be True

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, idk man i just work here, pure fluff, well i guess theres a little bit of angst in the beginning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: A sequel with More feelings from Fly Me to the Moon cover by the Macarons Project.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	In Other Words, Please Be True

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my internet for several days and couldn't post this until now sO HERE IT IS PLEASE ENJOY THE BOYS BEING SOFT.

Virgil had run away, there was absolutely no denying that. He’d gotten scared of his feelings and had run from the only family he’d ever known.

Honestly, Virgil hadn’t expected to run right into another family, with Logan, Roman, and Patton. But he had, even if he didn’t feel like he deserved it. They loved him anyway.

Sometimes that hurt more than it should’ve. When he was alone in his room at night after a long day of filming and he’d catch sight of Deceit in the kitchen or Remus coming back from the imagination with a wide grin and morning star in hand he’d break down.

Because they had loved him unconditionally too, hadn’t they? Deceit like a father to him, Remus… Remus so much _more_ to him than the creative side could ever imagine.

And he’d still run away, hadn’t he? Virgil had realized he’d been so in _love_ with Remus that the feelings overwhelmed him and he ran. God how pathetic was that? Running from positive feelings.

Lately though… things had been getting better. Remus and Deceit were being accepted and Virgil could apologize and he could stop feeling so fucking _guilty_ about leaving them behind.

He’d already apologized to Deceit earlier in the week, the conversation having been emotional and though both sides would refuse to admit there were many tears from both of them and Virgil got to have Dadceit back.

Now it was Remus’ turn and Virgil was more anxious about this than he was with Deceit and he had no idea how that was possible. Still, he refused to let himself turn away from the door. Refused to let himself back down from talking to Remus _properly_.

Virgil was a little surprised to hear the soft music and see Remus dancing with himself, hands half raised in the air like he was holding someone’s waist, but that didn’t deter him.

He bit his lip in consideration, stepping into the messy room and closing the door behind him softly before placing himself in Remus’ arms.

The dance was slow, their words soft when they were spoken. Virgil was content to let Remus dance with him, just let him enjoy the moment like he asked, but something was eating at him. Giving him butterflies in a pleasant way he didn’t understand.

The kiss when the song faded out wasn’t one he’d planned. But he supposed, with Remus kissing back, it was a welcome surprise.

Virgil still needed to apologize. But… it couldn’t hurt, to dance a little longer.


End file.
